


Beat the Drum Drum

by TemenCMoth



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Percussion Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: He stretches his arm above his head and twists pops his back. He almost carefully doesn’t look at Michael. “So, what are we using today? Mouths or fists?”Michael closes a foot between them, leaving a few inches. “I had something specific on my mind, actually.” He walks Jeremy into the wall, using the extra half inches his shoes give him over Jeremy’s socked feet.Jeremy smiles slyly and Michael is going to bite it off or it’ll kill him. His arms crossed like  a greaser, semi-false bravado, fingers toying idly with the fabric bunched in his elbows. He looked truly, completely ready to ball up his hands in whatever Michael offered. “Well, go a-”





	Beat the Drum Drum

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [sinisterspook's](https://sinisterspooks.tumblr.com) Percussion boys AU. I posted this [here](http://temencmoth.tumblr.com/post/163228378694/sinisterspooks-uhhh-i-dont-know-if-im-gonna) on tumblr a few months ago, and I'm mmmm probably not going to work any more on it so enjoy.

Jeremy’s going to come in and march and play along with a pretty little bruise right on his stupid pretty neck, and MIchael is looking forward to watching him squirm. 

“Well you look happy.” Says Rich, suspicious. “You put that kid in the hospital or something?”

“You’ll see.”

Michael keeps an eye out as the other kids filter in. Jeremy walks in eventually with the short girl he hangs around with, looking unruffled.

Oh yeah.

The DLC uniforms have high collars.

 _Fuck_.

X*X*X*X*X

Jeremy’s sitting there, legs crossed and back against the wall when Michael finds him. Waiting for him. Which.

He hasn’t changed out of his uniform yet, but his shoes are off and he’s sitting with his back like it hurts. He still has a smile on his face, and might even be humming when Michael arrives. He looks tired but peaceful and _fuck_ Michael doesn’t wanna look too closely at this little ball of feelings in his chest right now.

He looks at Jeremy instead, the fluttering of his pretty lashes as he recognizes that someone else is in the alley.

“Well hey.” He says, putting his chin in his hand. His bandaid from earlier fell off, revealing yesterday’s scrape from the bricks.

“Sloppy form there lyreboy.” Michael says, appreciating the height he has for the moment. “Gotta stand up straight.”

“My feet hurt.” He pouts, like Michael could _do_ something about it, or worse, would want to. “And you kept me waiting.” He does sit up straighter. His wrist falls against his knee and he’s.

He’s so  _small_ , even with the extra height he gets when he pushes himself up to a standing position he’s all pianist fingers and twiggy legs. The DLC uniform fabric gives him some appearance of bulk or hard edges but Michael is ready and willing to bet that he’s 110 pounds soaking wet. He really earns the title of twink, is what Michael is saying.

He stretches his arm above his head and twists pops his back. He almost carefully doesn’t look at Michael. “So, what are we using today? Mouths or fists?”

Michael closes a foot between them, leaving a few inches. “I had something specific on my mind, actually.” He walks Jeremy into the wall, using the extra half inches his shoes give him over Jeremy’s socked feet.

Jeremy smiles slyly and Michael is going to bite it off or it’ll kill him. His arms crossed like  a greaser, semi-false bravado, fingers toying idly with the fabric bunched in his elbows. He looked truly, completely ready to ball up his hands in whatever Michael offered. “Well, go a-”

Michael dives into Jeremy’s space fast enough that he slams into the wall and his palms fall out and hit the wall. Michael has one hand slammed caging his shoulder and the other reaching up and tugging at Jeremy’s collar.

“The uniform looks nice on you.” Jeremy’s neck flushes, probably along with the rest of him and he doesn’t release the tension in the chord of his neck, where all of Michael’s attention focuses. “It does, all these sharp lines, but the collar…” He tugs it down so he can see the top of the hickey he gave him. “Well, it’s cute. But…”

“ _Michael_.” Jeremy whines as Michael pushes his thumb against the bruise. He squirms a little, pushing his hands up Michael’s back. “It’s not my fault we wore uniforms today.” There’s a pout in his voice. Michael doesn’t look up to confirm if it’s on his face. “I wasn’t trying to–”

He mouths over Jeremy’s jaw and ducks his head so breath ghosts over the juncture of his jaw and neck. “I guess I’m just disappointed no one else got to see.” That he didn’t see, didn’t get to see Jeremy squirm knowing that everyone could see that someone marked him up a little, that someone staked a claim because dammit.

He said he wasn’t examining that hot little ball in his chest. If feels like fire, and he doesn’t feel like burning himself on someone who won’t remember him after the summer, no matter how pink they turn.

Jeremy shudders. “Well, what are you going to do about it?”

He _bites_ into Jeremy’s neck and _yes_. The stupid twink arches up right into the hand Michael had on his chest, bandaged palm pressed into the clean seams of his uniform. A strangled cry also comes loose from his throat and fingernails scrabble on Michael’s back, dulled through the fabric.

Those fingers loose their strength as Michael snakes his tongue out, leaving a wet line over the imprints he just _knows_ will bruise, dark and unmistakable and way too high to cover. Perfect.

Jeremy’s hands go to his shoulders when Michael goes into his mouth again, taking his time to kiss him deep and slow before letting go with a pop.

Jeremy has collapsed back against the wall, panting.

“Try covering that up.”

Michael pulls away, making sure not to linger on Jeremy’s chest as he takes his hands back. He’s not even trying to conceal his smirk.

X*X*X*X*X

The next day Jeremy comes in with smoother than usual skin and a pinker mouth. His neck looks completely clear, and he winks with darker than usual eyelashes when he sees Michael looking. 

 _Fuck_.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Holla what you thought!  
> [My tumtum](temencmoth.tumblr.com)


End file.
